Accidentally In Love
by ChaosWolf235
Summary: How would you cope if you had to deal with seeing someone you hadn't seen in ages..and having your best friend doubt their loyalty to you? would you let it get the better of you or would you ignore it? could you force yourself to say goodbye or would you
1. Enemies or Friends?

**Accidentaly In Love**

**Enemies or Friends?**

It was a normal night if any could be concidered normal for the spirit detectives. Kurama was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Hiei ignored Yuusuke and Kuwabara as the two got into yet another argument;this one wasabout how kittens could ,or couldnever, take over the world. "YES THEY COULD! Your just jealous because Eikatchi is cuter then you!"Kuwabara screamed. "SHUT-UP KUWABARA! KITTENS AREN'T POWERFULL ENOUGH TO RULE THE FREAKIN' WORLD!" Hiei growled and hit his head against the wall as he tried to concentrate on the growing storm out-side. The lounge was a fairly large room with a 59in TV against one wall and two large coughes placed on either side of it, there were also a few lazy-boy chairs in between the ends of each couch. A coffee table sat in the middle with Magazines, books, and four remotes on it. The power suddenly went out as a loud crash of thunder sounded through Koenma's mansion/castle... thinggy. The only other sound that could be heard was Kurama cursing as he dropped a pot of boiling water while trying to pour it into a different pot with noodles in it. Yuusuke and Kuwabara stopped wrestling around on the floor as the double doors that led from the forrest into the building swung open. Four figures were visible as a bright flash of lightning lit up the surrounding area. "We're looking for Koenma..."One of them said, stepping foward. Kurama walked out with a wash-cloth around his hand, looking pissed and in pain. "Hiei...we need to talk to Botan about back-up power or something..."Kurama said, seeming to not notice the people at the door. "Youko..."the same voice growled. Kurama turned calmly towards the door, his eyes level. "I don't go by that name anymore...as you can tell I am not the same person you once knew, Miyura."Kurama's voice was soft as he walked towards the people. The lights flickered back on to reveal the four people to be all guys. Two were twins, both with bluish-silver hair and slate gray eyes, fair skin. There was another with silver hair and peircing blue eyes and finaly--Miyura. Miyura's hair was black, held back with a band made from the fur of a cat-demon he had slain when he was still 'young', His eyes were blood red and his skin was transluscent. "You haven't changed at all, Miyura-san..."Kurama said with a light smile. "But I see...you have, Y-uh..."Miyura stopped him-self before calling Kurama 'Youko' again. "it's Kurama--or..Shuichi around ningens."Kurama said with a quiet laugh. "right...Kurama...god..I'm never gonna get used to that one, fox.."Miyura rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Don't forget why we came here, Miyura...you can flirt with the fox later. we have bussiness to attend to."The silver-haired boy said in a firm tone. "I know Touma! you don't have to remind me...AND I WASN'T FLIRTING!"Miyura turned and glared at Touma before sighing and shaking his head. "Kurama...where's Koenma?"Miyura asked quietly. "he's out on a 'peace meeting' with his father at the moment."Yuusuke answered as he and Kuwabara started wrestling again. "what are they fighting about?"One of the twins enquired. "KuwaBAKA thinks kittens could rule the world."Yuusuke muttered. "and Yuusuke says they can't..."Kuwabara said punching Yuusuke, knocking him off and causing him to hit his head on the back of a couch. "well...in theory it would be possible for a group of..oh say...67920 cats to take over a city the size of...rhoad island but it would take...billions of cats to rule the entire world..so..logically there could never be enough cats to do it."the second twin said in a matter-o-fact tone. "true but brother, there was that insident a few years ago where here, in the makai a group of cat demons almost over-threw all four of the leaders...which would..in retrospect..put them in charge of the Makai--demon WORLD"the first twin stated. "of course but--OH SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Kaitou, Shindou...sit down..ad..just..be quiet..."Touma sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Kurama...kitchen..now.."Hiei growled, teleporting into the kitchen. Kurama walked in calmly a few moments later. "yes, Hiei? Is something wrong?"Kurama asked in a worried tone. "YES! Something IS wrong! how do you know we can TRUST them? YOU CAN'T JUST ASSUME HE'S THE SAME AS HE WAS THEN! he could turn on you Fox...he could KILL you..."Hiei snarled, his eyes flashing darkly as lightning struck a near-by tree. "Hiei...I...I..."Kurama turned away, bowing his head and covering his emerald eyes with one of his hands while his other hand was clenched into a tight fist at his side. "I know..that I...can't...be positive he wouldn't do that..but...Hiei..I..I just..don't want to beleive that..he-he'd ever..hurt me.."Kurama's voice was sad, laced with pain and missery as he tried to reason with him-self that Miyura was the same, loving person he once knew. "give him a chance, Hiei..please..if..if your right about him then...then I'll leave..I'll..go back into the Makai and..leave you alone forever.."Kurama's voice trailed off as he walked out the door and into the Lounge to find Miyura playing with Eikatchi while Kuwabara and Yuusuke started to Wrestle with the twins.

Miyura stood sharpy, his eyes filled with worry as he ran to Kurama. "Whats wrong, Kura-chan?"he asked quietly. "M-miyura...w-would you ever..."Kurama started before he swallowed deeply. "would you ever..try to..kill me?"he finished. Miyura's eyes widdened before he shook his head quickly, hugging Kurama tightly against him. "No-never. I could never hurt you at all..."Miyura's voice was firm, reassuring as he held Kurama. "P-promise me..."Kurama said weakly. "I swear to god, Kurama...I'll NEVER hurt you. and I'll protect you with my life..as I always have.."Miyura suddenly felt really guilty as Kurama began to cry, his breath coming in shallow sobs. All movement in the room stopped, silence suddenly falling upon the group. Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked confused while the twins sighed knowingly. Hiei walked into the lounge and sat on one of the couches, streatching out and turning on the TV to a show called 'Yo Momma' on MTV. The twins stood up from the floor and walked to Touma who was standing, looking out the window with a thoughtfull expression. "Touma...maybe we should go..Koenma isn't here and...it seems as if Miyura and Kurama need a bit of..alone time.."Sirus, the first twin, said quietly. Touma nodded and looked to Zayne, the second twin, for confirmation. Zayne nodded. "M-miyura-san..we'll be back at the mountains if you need us."Touma said before the three teleported away. '_gods..Kurama...how can I prove to you..that your still my world...?_'Miyura thought to him-self, his eyes sliding closed as he laid a hand on Kurama's head, smoothing down his hair as his sobs quieted. "Better?"Miyura asked gently, smiling sadly at Kurama as he pulled his head back from Miyura's shoulder. "S-sorry, Miyura...I just...I don't know what came over me.."Kurama wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, regaining his calm composure. "Don't worry about it, Kurama. Everyone has their moments."Miyura let go of Kurama and took a step back, wiping a stray tear from Kurama's cheek. '_he's so...beautiful.._' "lets take a quick walk. the forrest will provide cover from the rain."Kurama offered, extending his hand to Miyura. "sure.."Miyura took Kurama's hand and they walked out the door together while Yuusuke and Kuwabara started laughing at the TV. "_your momma's so stupid, I taught her 'the running man' and I ain't seen that bitch since._". "what happened, Kurama..you never cry without a damn good reason to do so.."Miyura said once they had left the vacinity of the mansion/castle..thingy. "H-hiei...doesn't think we can trust you. but...Miyura...I don't want to beleive that you could ever harm me."Kurama answered. "why?"Miyura's voice was quiet as he looked at the ground. "why, what?"Kurama asked. "Why...more like..how could you be so..sure about me..that you'd..cry?"Miyura asked with a light sigh. "Because...Miyura..I-I...still..I still love you."at that comment Miyura looked up at Kurama so quickly that he nearly snapped his neck. "y-you...love me?"Miyura was now shaky as he nearly tripped over a fallen log. "yes.."Kurama replied. "K-kurama..."Miyura threw him-self on Kurama and wrapped his arms around the fox's neck. He closed his eyes tightly as he kissed Kurama, hoping to hell that he made the right choice. Kurama's eyes widdened as Miyura's lips connected with his-own but he got over the shock quickly and kissed him back, nearly falling back as he got into the kiss.


	2. Past, Present and Pain

**Accidentally In Love Ch--2**

**Past, Present and Pain.**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters of Yu Yu Hakusho...Too bad though...tha'd be interesting...MWUAHAHAHA**

" talking" '_thinking'_ 'telepathic conversation' XX view change XX "_ words of a song or talking on TV or radio _"

XX Kurama's P.O.V XX

When we got back to Koenma's Hiei was still on the couch. surprisingly he had let Yuusuke and Kuwabara set on either side of him. Usually Hiei would have killed them. I sighed and shook my head as I looked around the room. Hiei probably didn't know Yuusuke and Kuwabara were sitting there. He was asleep. Hiei's head rested on Yuusuke's shoulder as he slept. Yuusuke didn't seem to mind as he watched TV. The show had switched from 'Yo Momma' to 'Next'. ' _how long have we been gone?_ ' I looked over at Miyura who had leaned up against the edge of the couch, watching the show with slight intrest. I smiled but yawned before I managed to say anything. "Miyura, I'm going to go to sleep. I'll be in my room if you need me."I said before turning and walking up the stairs, my eyes scanned the floor of my room once I entered. Nothing seemed out of place so I slipped out of my clothes and into my pajamas before laying on my bed and quickly falling asleep.

XX Miyura's P.O.V. XX

Once Kurama left I sighed and walked to where I was told I was supposed to stay. I opened the door and smiled at the darkness the room offered. I sat on the edge of the bed before turning on the radio to a random channel. The song I heard was a song that Kurama and I both loved. "_If it wasn't for your own maturity none of this would have happened. If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would have been able to controll my-self. If it wasn't for my attention you wouldn't have been successfull and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have ammounted to very much..._"At that point I smiled to my-self and laid back, closing my eyes and quickly falling asleep.

XX Miyura and Kurama's Dreams Of The Past..aka...memories XX

_"Class--we have a new student today. Please welcome Miyura Takohashi to our school." Mr.Yukito said in an enthusiastic tone. Miyura bowed curtly to the class and stood up, coming nearly to the teacher's shoulder. At only 13 he should have been shorter. "Now..Uh...Shuichi! would you mind showing Mr.Miyura around the school?"Mr.Yukito looked to a boy with bright red hair and sparkling emerald eyes. "Of course, Sir. I'd be delighted."the boy, Shuichi, stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Now..Here's your pass so you can be in the halls.."Mr.Yukito gave Shuichi a peice of Paper with 'hall pass' written on it. Shuichi turned and motioned for Miyura to fallow, he did so. Once they were in the hall Kurama turned to Miyura and smiled. "Hello, I'm Shuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama...I guess I'm showing you around the school so...let me see your schedule, please."Shuichi said politely. "uhm..yea..right.."Miyura pulled out a folded peice of paper and handed it to Shuichi who looked over it thoughtfully for a moment. "OH! this shouldn't be hard! my schedule is the same so I can just walk you to your classes!"Shuichi said enthusiastically. "great.."Miyura said shrugging. "So...lets see...OH! Mrs.Kioto is kind so you won't have to worry about her but if you get on Mr.Yahomato's bad side your in for a rough year..the other teachers are...acceptable unless you cause trouble so you should be fine." Shuichi explained. "'kay..."Miyura said boredly. _

_After about the first week Miyura and Shuichi became closer. They walked home together and frequently hung out at the park and just talked the hours away. "Shuichi...y-your a really good friend so...c-can I..tell you something? It's..really important..."Miyura said shakilly. "Of course! you can tell me anything!"Shuichi said, setting so he was facing Miyura."My mother...has been in the hospital but...her condition isn't getting better and..she has supposedly been sick for some time and she was just hiding it...th-they say she only has a few days left..and...I just..don't know what to do...Shuichi..I-I'll die if she leaves me.."Miyura's eyes clouded with tears as he looked into Shuichi's eyes. Shuichi's eyes widdened as his shoulders drooped. "if she...where would...how..."Shuichi sighed and gave up trying to talk as it seemed useless. "I don't know Shuichi..."Miyura wiped his eyes and stood up, clearing his throught. "I-I have to get to the hospital...I need to be with mom before she--"Miyura smiled sadly and walked away. That was the last time Shuichi saw his friend but he did send letters and call. In one letter Shuichi sent Miyura he made a confession that made Miyura feel very guilty. The letter read:_

_"Dearest Miyura,_

_You haven't been at school for awhile. I'm getting really worried. Please--PLEASE return my calls or...letters or..Just let me know your okay. I hate the thought of loosing you so soon. The reason I'm writing this letter so soon after calling you-repeatedly- and sending other letters..is because I have something important to tell you. Incase we never do get to speak again I just wanted you to know that I am not who I told you I was. I am not 'Shuichi Minamino' I am Youko Kurama--or was Youko. I am a fox-demon who escaped the Makai into the body which I posess now. The baby I took over was supposed to be a girl...so..that explains the girlish features and all. But listen..well..more like read..but really. Your my best friend and...my demon side..Youko..was telling me about you..saying you were also a demon...a demon of destruction who was once known as Bael...Bael and Youko used to be friends and thats why Youko thinks we got along as we have. I just wanted to tell you that--just in case. Well..it's late and I have LOADS of home-work to catch up on. I hope to see you soon._

_Good-bye for now, Miyura! call me or something, 'kay!_

_Your friend,_

_Kurama...aka Shuichi."_

_Time had passed but Kurama didn't hear from Miyura and he started to worry even more. Kurama's mind was left to wonder but the day came when he looked in the obituary and found that Miyura's mom had indeed died, as well as his father and two brothers. apparently his brothers and father died while on their way to the mother's funeral. Kurama felt so bad that he decided to pay a visit to Miyura's only to find the house deserted and trashed. 'Miyura...where are you?'_

XX Back to the present XX

Kurama and Miyura had both sat up and were panting heavily. "gods...why am I just now remembering this!"Miyura cursed. Kurama stood up and ran to Miyura's room, knocking on his door quietly. Miyura got up and let Kurama in. "yes, Kurama?"he asked quietly. "uhm...M-miyura...about your...brothers..what happened to them?"Kurama asked hesitantly. "T-they..were killed. my 'fater' drove off the edge of a bridge when my brothers asked him to take them down to the place where Mother was barried. He agreed but..he was drunk. he shouldn't have drove but he did anyways and it cost his and my brothers lives...that was the day I decided to go on a walk so I couldn't have gone with them."Miyura explained simply, seeming not to care about it. "oh--I see...S-sorry.."Kurama sighed and looked at the ground. "Don't worry about it, Kurama. it's in the past and..well...I don't think you could have done anything to prevent any deaths that have happened to either of us."Miyura said reassuringly before he hugged Kurama. "it's late--or...early..or..something..whatever...you should go back to sleep."Kurama yawned and nodded, turning and walking back to his room and falling back asleep in seconds but Miyura had a harder time. He burried his head in his pillow and pulled out a picture of him, his mother, and his two brothers. his mother was pregnant with a baby girl before she got sick and died. the baby couldn't be saved. Tears streamed down Miyura's cheeks. ' _we were happy back then..._ ' he mused to him-self before slowly falling back into a deep sleep.


End file.
